Destined Love
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: AU! College fic! Kristoff loves Anna, but she'd with Hans. Elsa is just alone, she can't make friends. Hans seems to like someone else and Anna can't take it. {Eventual- ElsaxHans, AnnaxKristoff}


**Hey guys! This is my new story; I'm not really satisfied with the title for this story so if you have any suggestions then please feel free to recommend them to me, I'd love to hear from you!**

* * *

**Now, before we get started, I'd like to introduce the characters a bit:-**

**Elsa: **A beautiful but shy girl, she doesn't have many friends and is very lonely. Her parents died when she was small so he lives alone. Her life changes when she meets the college hunk, Hans.

**Anna: **The Miss. Popular of Arendelle College, she's friendly and is admired by many. Anna comes from a rich family and has many friends. She's dating the college hunk, Hans and is convinced that he's the one.

**Hans: **The college hunk, Hans has everything he could ask for including the perfect girlfriend, Anna, but everything changes when he bumps into the beautiful Elsa.

**Kristoff: **He's had a crush on Anna since forever but before he could ask her out she'd already started Hans. Kristoff thinks he doesn't stand a chance against Hans but fate gives him a chance.

* * *

**Ok, now let's get this started and in case you didn't know, I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life**

Elsa ran through the corridors of the empty college building as she made her way towards her locker carrying a pile of books. Everyone had already left, but she'd stayed to finish a project. She'd better get home fast; she didn't like walking alone in the dark.

And there was no one home either, Elsa sighed at the thought. Her parents had passed away when she was small but they'd left her enough to make sure she never had any trouble considering money.

Finally reaching her locker, Elsa put all the books but one inside her locker and closed it shut. The one book she hadn't put in was her diary.

As Elsa turned around to make her way home she bumped into the chest of a tall man and dropped her book without realizing it.

"I'm sorry" Elsa apologized as she looked up and gasped as she stared into the eyes of the college hunk, Hans.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyway" Hans said as he gave her a genuine smile and Elsa found herself blushing. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, completely lost in each other and forgetting everything around them.

After some time, Elsa realized what was happening and turned away blushing even more.

"I'd better get going, goodbye!" Elsa said as she walked past him towards the gates.

Hans watched her until she was out of sight; once she was gone he turned around ready to leave as well but spotted something on the ground.

An icy blue book lay in the ground; he picked it up and found it to be a diary. The diary was decorated with snowflakes and the words, '**ELSA**' were engraved on it.

"Elsa, huh?" Hans said as he once again stared at the gates from where Elsa had gone out.

* * *

Elsa opened the door to her apartment and quickly locked it and ran into her room. She fell on her bed, remembering the strange feeling she had when she looked at Hans. She'd never felt this way before. Sure he was hot, but why was she feeling this way?

Elsa sighed as she closed her eyes and suddenly remembered something, groaning as she the memory of her diary falling and her being too lost in Hans's eyes to pick it up came to her.

Hopefully, she'd get her diary untouched tomorrow, but for now no point in worrying about it.

* * *

Kristoff stared at Anna as she talked to her friends about her amazing date with Hans. She kept telling them how he was the best boyfriend in the world, how much she loved him and that she was convinced that he was the one for her.

Listening to her talk made him jealous. Kristoff had a crush on Anna ever since the day he'd first seen her. It had been years ago and till now his feelings for her hadn't changed, if not he'd just loved her more everyday. But now, seeing her so happy with Hans made him think if he really could get his beloved. She seemed so happy with him and they were definitely the perfect couple, the college's Miss. Popular and the College hunk, equal on every level.

Who was he?

Nothing. He'd never even been able to build up the courage to speak to her. Anna probably didn't even know of her existence.

Looking at her and seeing her talk about her date with Hans made Kristoff jealous. He turned around and left, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

As Anna talked to her friends about her date with Hans, she couldn't help noticing a fat but cute guy looking at her. She'd seen him before several times, he was always staring at her every time she noticed and she was used to it. She was the most popular guy in school but usually when guys looked at her like that, she'd get annoyed and get them to leave her alone but this guy, whoever he was didn't annoy her. She was kind of happy at the way he looked at her.

What'd she just think?

Anna shoke her head as she tried to forget him but for some reason she just couldn't. She found herself stealing glances of him as she talked to her friends and he didn't seem to notice that she'd seen her. When he turned around and left, Anna found herself feeling sad.

What was wrong with her?

Later that night, Anna jumped on her bed and hid her head in the pillows. AS she lay there, she found herself thinking about that guy once again.

Why was she thinking of him?

Why couldn't she think of someone else? Like Hans.

Hans was her boyfriend, so she felt guilty thinking about some guy she's never even talked to.

Anna simply sighed as she fell asleep.


End file.
